Hoppipolla
by OrbitZero
Summary: After time is reset, Link wanders through the Castle Town market square and finds a familiar face.


Notes: AU-Sheik is his own person in this. Not really yaoi, but if you want to interpret it that way I guess it could work. The song lyrics used here belong to Sigur Ros, and while I don't provide a translation, I'll mention that the song is vaguely about playing, maybe reminiscing about childhood adventures. The translations are available online for those inclined to look. I also strongly reccommend giving the song a listen on youtube or elsewhere, it's very beautiful. The song name is the same as this fic's title. As to why a Sheikah is speaking Icelandic in Hyrule...well, maybe Sheikah and Icelandic are very closely related languages? ;) who knows....

Hoppipolla

Finding everyone again was not as much of a chore as Link might have thought at first.

The reality of it was, he had not spent much of his time as an adult forging deep friendships. He'd done others favours out of the goodness of his heart, knowing that any bit of kindness in such dark times could be enough to make people happy again, even if for only a small while. It was worth it to him to see that happiness. It was, in his mind, a direct defiance of the darkness and oppression brought on by Ganondorf's reign. While he cared for the welfare of the people of Hyrule as a whole, he hadn't the time then to make many good friends.

But now, with everything rolled back to the way it would have been without the Dark King's interference, he was ready to seek those people out again, to learn more about them, and enjoy the company of those he had saved and helped before. Even if they wouldn't remember it.

He spent several more years with the Kokiri, in no real rush to grow up again. He remembered how much he'd missed his home as he'd roamed all over Hyrule in search of the temples. He took his time with them now, knowing that all the others would be there still. Patience was something the boy rarely ever ran out of, as evidenced by his difficult journeys.

No one in the forest remembered, as far as he could tell, the dark future that had once been, save for the Sage, Saria. They did not often speak of those times. After all, they couldn't risk divulging these memories to other Kokiri who still lived blissfully in their cheerful forest.

At the age of thirteen, he'd decided it was time for him to go.

He was growing up. He had been for a few years now, getting taller, filling out. Of course the Kokiri had noticed. They'd known he was different from the beginning, due to his lack of a fairy companion. But now it was becoming more obvious than ever, and soon, he would be too big to live in the small village.

That is how he'd ended up traversing Hyrule Field again, this time without days of deadly monsters or nights of Stalchildren erupting from the earth. The path was as long as he remembered it, and little had changed in three years. He had a hard time of it, figuring out who to meet first, when he finally decided he should probably do it the way he did before, and start at the castle.

That took another day of traveling, but when he finally reached the familiar drawbridge-completely intact-he knew he hadn't made a mistake in choosing this route. Excitedly, he crossed the bridge nearly at a run, almost colliding with one of the many stray dogs in the process. He laughed, remembering searching all over the place to find the right dog to return to the woman who'd lost hers. He wondered if she lost it again.

He entered the market square, and couldn't help but stop as waves of memories returned to him rapidly. The scent of various foods from the vendors carts wafted over to him. The yipping of dogs as they were chased by laughing children punctuated the drone of the crowd, all speaking over each other to be heard by one another. All of it was still familiar, despite having happened what felt like seven years ago.

Then, a sound that was not so familiar drifted to him. He could barely hear it, but right away recognised it to be music played on a lyre. Sprightly notes were plucked flawlessy, creating a lilting melody that drew the forest boy to it. It became louder as he approached, but he could not yet see the player. The masses of people going to and fro got in the way. He did his best to push his way through politely, until he finally found the lyre player sitting near the fountain at the centre of the square, his clear voice cutting through the noise of the busy square.

"_Brosandi...__  
Hendumst í hringi  
Höldumst í hendur _ _  
Allur heimurinn óskýr _ _nema þú stendur..."_

Link started, eyes wide as he gasped in recognition at the sight of the boy. He smiled widely, happy to see him again. There he sat, as mysterious as ever, clothed in traditional Sheikah garbs, red eyes closed as he lost himself in his music. _  
_  
"_Rennblautur... _ _  
Allur rennvotur  
_ _Engin gúmmístígvél _ _  
Hlaupandi inni í okkur_  
_Vill springa út úr skel..." _

Occasionally a passer-by would toss a bright green rupee into the leather bag sitting next to the singing boy. Link wondered briefly if this is how the Sheikah came to make his living now. Why was he not protecting the princess? He remembered Impa would still be doing that job, and answered his own question.

_"__Vindurinn..._ _  
og útilykt af hárinu þínu_ _  
Ég anda eins fast og ég get_ _  
með nefinu mínu..."_

Link listened closely to the melody of the song, trying to memorise it and decide on how best to play it on his ocarina when the boy suddenly opened his eyes, noticing the green-clad youth watching him intently. He didn't stop playing when Link lifted the ocarina to his mouth and began to join in his song.

"_Hoppípolla..._ _  
Í engum stígvélum  
_ _Allur rennvotur  
Rennblautur..._  
_Í engum stígvélum.._

_"__Og ég fæ blóðnasir! _ _  
En ég stend alltaf upp!"_

As he continued to keep up with the lyre player, Link felt the red eyes on him the whole time, studying him, perhaps wondering who he was. Link wondered in turn if the boy would remember who he was. But, he supposed, in the end it didn't matter. Even if Sheik forgot him, he had all the time in the world to remember.


End file.
